


The World Went Blind

by MaxOfTheApocalypse



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxOfTheApocalypse/pseuds/MaxOfTheApocalypse
Summary: A dramatized version of when I found out I have synesthesia. You are all blind to me.
Kudos: 4





	The World Went Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school a while ago and found it. It's not that good, but I decided to leave it unedited.

Furious ridges of acidic green punctured my gaze as the school bus's brakes screeched to a sudden halt. The awful sound emitted from the brakes had persisted for weeks and did nothing but worsen my already aching skull. My hands and legs burned from the scorching faux-leather seat beneath me; today was much too hot. Reese, clad in her usual pile-on-orange hoodie, turned to me and furrowed her pronounced brows. “I hate that noise! They really need to get the brakes on this thing checked,” she complained.  
“I know, I hate the way it looks,” I agreed. She gave me a puzzled look and asked:  
“What do you mean by ‘looks’?”. It must have looked fine to her, so I just said that I didn’t like how jagged it was. Despite my attempt to avoid one of our frequent arguments, her confusion quickly turned to anger and she demanded that I elaborate. Apparently, she had no clue what I meant at all. Communication issues are common between us, so I tried to use examples to get my point across. Images of corresponding letters popping up when someone speaks to you, soft music providing picturesque pastels, agitating sounds conjuring rigid points, etc. Despite my efforts, she didn’t understand what I was explaining. We decided to suspend our argument until dinner where our mother could provide her input. To my dismay, my mother was also confused. She decided to turn to the internet, as she does with all topics she doesn’t know or understand, and looked up what I was describing. The top result was a condition called synesthesia. It causes two or more senses to be interlinked. It is fairly uncommon; most people are unable to see sound. Most people have never seen their loved ones' voices; most people have never seen their favorite song; most people have never seen laughter. I was the only one who could see these things. In a world full of noise, this seemed to me like a handicap. If you couldn’t see what you heard, could you even see at all? In my eyes, the world went blind.


End file.
